1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death – The Gift That Lasts Forever
'Death – The Gift That Lasts Forever' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 53. Originally aired August 22, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Trip to the Maul Way to Die #'591' On September 10, 2003, in Bozeman, MT. A man takes his mistress into the woods to have sex to escape his wife, when suddenly, he goes blind from vasoconstriction (temporary or permanent blindness from sexual intercourse). The now-blind man runs screaming out of the tent, and runs afoul of a grizzly bear, who mauls him. Alt names - Love Is Blind Gory Holed Way to Die #'826' On October 16, 1995, in Trenton, NJ. A dirty old man gets Internet installed on his computer so he can go on online sex chatrooms. While on one of these chatrooms (posing as a younger man while another dirty old man poses as an eighteen-year-old blond model), the old man impatiently bounces on his computer chair while waiting for the Internet page to upload (the old man had a dial-up modem), the chair snaps out from under him. A broken piece lodges into his rectum and causes fatal bleeding. Alt names - Uploaded Died-Zilla Way to Die #'468' On April 12, 2008, in Middlebury, VT. After snorting bath salts from her gift baskets for days on end, a cheating bride-to-be (who had previously been in rehab for a drug addiction) gets hyperthermia due to the chemical MDPV in the bath salts, and collapses at the altar. U.P.F'D Way to Die #'334' On December 1, 2003, in Olympia, WA. A former mailman who was forced into early retirement now steals packages in front of peoples' houses. After stealing a box from the doorstep of a prominent judge, he opens it and gets hit in the face with anthrax that was set up on a jack-in-the-box-style mechanism. The bacteria kills the man a week later. Alt names - Special Deliverence Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Way to Die #'992' On August 22, 2002 in Cleveland, OH. A man suffering from fatal familial insomnia takes a night drive and accidentally hits and kills a pedestrian. After he gets home, he cleans his car and drives to a sleep clinic. Unable to be cured and frightened from hallucinating his victim's face, he lies awake for months and eventually dies of a massive stroke. Alt names - Laid to Rest Kitchen Sunk Way to Die #'325' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On May 14, 2003, in Echo Park, CA. An untalented musician refuses to fix a clogged sink after being asked by his girlfriend. After his girlfriend comes back, he finally helps her. With no idea what to do, he turns on the garbage disposal. His long beard gets sucked into the disposal, pulling his face into the murky dish water, and drowning him. Alt names - Sinking Feeling Blast Call Way to Die #'460' On March 11, 2009, in Chicago, IL. A demolition worker short on cash for booze draws a bull's-eye on his chest and challenges anyone to chuck darts at it in exchange for free drinks. As the game continues, the man gets so drunk that he collapses and suddenly blows apart when he hits the floor. The demolition worker unknowingly had a pack of blasting caps and a stick of dynamite in his back pocket, the force of which caused the explosion. Alt names - Halfs All Folks Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number